Bonds
by Mr. Cereal
Summary: In the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack, a young Iruka forges a bond with a certain blond infant. Iruka & Naruto, oneshot.


**A/N: This is actually one of the first fanfics I wrote... I dug it out recently and revamped the entire fic. I would appreaciate any criticisms and comments on how to improve my work. Thanks! **

* * *

The village was in an uproar. The terrible Kyuubi, the demon-fox had finally been sealed, or so the rumours went. There were even whispers that the Yondaime was dead. Not only ninjas, but civilians had been rushing from place to place, tending to injured ninjas, delivering messages, checking on relatives……… 

Umino Iruka sat there, amidst all the chaos. His parents had been killed fighting the monster fox only a few hours ago. After he was dragged from the battlefield, he was led into a hall of sorts, where a nice kunoichi told him to stay for the time being. The hall was packed with all sorts of miscellaneous items and boxes, arranged haphazardly.

_Papa, Mama, why did you have to die…. _He cradled his head in his arms. An infant, who had been brought to the hall and placed near Iruka, started crying. Iruka stuffed his fingers into his ear, hoping to muffle the sound. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He closed his eyes, wanting to block out the sight of the room as well.

He began to hear some pitter-patters. _Is it raining?_ He opened his eyes, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. Many ragged and worn-out ninjas were filling the hall, apparently for some kind of assembly. Some non-ninjas were also interspersed in the crowd. His curiosity piqued, Iruka clambered and sat on one of the big crates. When the hall was almost full, a wizened old man Iruka recognized as the former Sandaime Hokage got on an elevated platform. In a sombre tone, he started speaking, his powerful voice resounding throughout the hall.

"Fellow shinobi of the Leaf, I have two pieces of news of extreme importance to announce. Firstly, the power of the monster, the Kyuubi, has been successfully contained." There were no cheers from the exhausted crowd, only a collective sigh of relief. "Secondly, and perhaps more importantly, our Hokage, the Yondaime has been slain in his final battle with the Kyuubi."

Those who already knew hung their heads; those who did not gasped in shock and grief. Many openly wept. The Yondaime had been a revered hero of Konohagakure and the whole of the Fire Country. The Sandaime let the words sink in before continuing. "I will resuming my role as Hokage in a few days, and-"

The noise from the audience was too loud for the Sandaime to continue. Numerous discussions had broken out. It was very unusual, in fact, unheard of for a retired Kage to resume his post. "-and I will step down in a few years time, if circumstances permit."

An old man in front of Iruka growled menacingly. His entire right side from the torso onwards was heavily bandaged, and Iruka could see that his right arm was gone. "Sarutobi…… you……" the man muttered darkly under his breath. His attendant simpered, "Careful you don't burst a wound open, Danzou-senpai."

The Sandaime was still speaking. "In other matters, the daimyo has kindly dispatched some aid for……" Iruka hopped down from the crate. Adult business bored him. He strolled listlessly between the odd-sized boxes and crates, with no aim in particular.

The Sandaime stepped down from the elevated platform. The Konoha shinobi scattered, some going home, some not. Iruka remained in the hall. Suddenly he saw a pantry near the back of the hall. His stomach growled. _I haven't eaten in a while._ He realized that with a start.

Rummaging among the larder, Iruka found a cup of instant ramen. He lit up immediately. Ramen was his favourite food. His parents used to bring him to Ichiraku Ramen every weekend. Somehow, thinking of his parents like this did not sadden him, but instead cheered him up a little, as he remembered better times. He found some hot water in the pantry, and helped himself. He walked back to the spot he was supposed to wait, inhaling the fragrant aroma of ramen.

As he got ready to wolf down his meal, the infant beside him called out. Iruka glanced into the cot. The baby was a blonde boy of maybe a few months old. He had peculiar whisker-like marks on his face, and a spiral pattern on his bare belly. He looked up at Iruka.

His blue eyes connected with Iruka's. They were mesmerizingly blue, though he thought he saw a flash of orange briefly. Iruka felt an immediate bond with this boy. He must be an orphan too. His tiny hands reached up towards Iruka expectantly. He looked hungry too. Sighing, he glanced at his ramen.

Iruka sighed. _Oh well. I guess I can wait._ Iruka picked a spiral fish cake, or a naruto, from the steaming soup. He blew on it to cool it, and then lowered it into the baby boy's open mouth. He gurgled his approval. "You like it, eh," said Iruka, feeding him another naruto. He smiled toothily at Iruka. Feeling better since he got here, Iruka smiled back. Tentatively, he held out his palm, holding the baby's tiny, chubby hands.

"Iruka! Here you are." The kindly kunoichi came back. "You'll have to wait a little longer. I'm going to take this boy to the Hokage."

"It's been nice seeing you…… Naruto." he said to the baby boy. The kunoichi raised her eyebrows, but shrugged. "Wait right here, Iruka, I'll be right back, okay?"

Iruka stared at the cot as she pushed it away. _See you, Naruto. I hope we'll meet again soon._

* * *

**A/N: I realise that Naruto is supposed to be only moments old when the Kyuubi was sealed in him, but me making him a few months old was a neccesary contrivance, as I couldn't have Iruka feeding solids to a newborn. I'm sorry if this affects your enjoyment of the story.**


End file.
